El poema para mi mejor amiga
by Aries AL
Summary: Esto ocurre después de que las chicas derrotan a Neheremia, están a punto de salir de la secundaria, todas están felices pero Serena esta triste porque Molly y ella se van a separar porque van a ir a estudiar a diferentes preparatorias ella quiere darle
1. prologo

_Hola chicos y chicas pues aquí tienen una nueva historia espero les guste esta también primero lean y al final nos vemos con los comentarios_

PROLOGO

"El poema para mi mejor amiga"

Esta historia se desarrolla en el final de la cuarta temporada, cuando las Sailor Scouts derrotaron a Neheremia, y la tierra vuelve a tener una época de paz y tranquilidad, en ese entonces las chicas se están preparando porque ya se acerca su graduación de la secundaria, están a una semana de que se lleve a cabo la fiesta y la ceremonia todas están muy emocionadas por su graduación, pero Serena esta un poco triste ya que su mejor amiga Molly, se va a ir a estudiar a otro país y también Kelvin que decidió que también se iría a la misma escuela con Molly porque ellos no quieren tener un noviazgo a distancia, Serena quiere darle un regalo que sea muy especial y significativo para que Molly vea que por siempre y que pase lo que pase siempre serán las mejores amigas, no importa si están en diferentes países o ciudades, pero todavía no se decide o no encuentra el indicado para dárselo

_Pues aquí esta el prologo de mi nueva historia espero les guste, esta historia se ve vino a la mente y me dieron ganas de escribirla por 2 razones, la 1era es por mi amiga Jessica Meléndez ella es mi amiga y compañera de la prepa y ella es una persona especial, porque ella es como nuestra heroína, es decir Sailor Moon, ella tiene un alma llena de bondad ya que se lleva bien con todos lo del salón, y además trata a todos con amabilidad y no guarda rencor hacia nadie, pero eso si tiene su carácter fuerte, ella me acepta tal y como soy y me da consejos y me comprende y me apoya en todo, eso si yo quiero hacer amigos y que me acepten por como soy por eso me junto siempre con ella porque al principio me acerque con ella porque me sentía muy sola en mi salón casi nadie me comprende, y no entiende mis expectativas y mis gustos, con el tiempo me fui ganado su confianza, y así me gane su amistad porque yo siempre la escucho cuando lo necesite y trato de darle consejos que le ayuden, desde luego que ella también me platica cosas que son importantes para ella y que sabe que yo la voy a escuchar se que con ella me podre desahogar con mis problemas y la 2da razón es porque ya que el año que entra ya entrare en mi ultimo semestre de preparatoria, y también porque ella se va a ir a vivir a otro estado y la voy a extrañar mucho por esa razón escribo la historia_

_Los motivos se parecen mucho a mi historia verdad bueno espero les guste espero con ansias sus reviews_

_feliz navidad y prospero año 2010_


	2. domingo

**El poema para mi mejor amiga**

_**Summary: **__Las____chicas se están preparando porque ya se acerca su graduación de la secundaria, están a una semana de que se lleve a cabo la fiesta y la ceremonia todas están muy emocionadas por su graduación, pero Serena esta un poco triste ya que su mejor amiga Molly, se va a ir a estudiar a otro país Serena quiere darle un regalo que sea muy especial y significativo para que Molly vea que siempre serán las mejores amigas, pero todavía no se decide o no encuentra el indicado para dárselo _

_Aclarando que Sailor Moon y que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko __Takeuchi_

_Hola chavos aquí esta el 1er capitulo _

_Ahora si a disfrutar la lectura_

1. Domingo

Era un hermoso día y las chicas estaban el crown hablando sobre su graduación

-hay chicas que felicidad en solo una semana ya nos graduaremos de la secundaria-dijo una chica rubia con un moño

-si es cierto mina en tan solo una semana ya no seremos estudiantes de secundaria—dijo la chica castaña

-pero no olviden que también dentro de unos meses nos convertiremos en estudiantes de preparatoria-dijo una peli azul

-¡¡¡¡hay amy nunca cambias!!!!-dijeron al unisonó

-oigan por cierto ¿alguien sabe donde esta Serena?-pregunto una chica morena y de larga cabellera negra

-ella esta con Molly pasando el día, acuérdate que Serena nos dijo que Molly se iría a otro país a estudiar la preparatoria- dijo Amy

-si es cierto como ya no se volverán a ver despuésde la graduación-

-si tienes razón lita, pobre Serena Molly va a ser y será siempre su mejor amiga-dijo Reí

-oye aclárame algo Reí que no somos y seremos las mejores amigas de Serena-dijo mina

-si mina pero lo que pasa es que Molly fue la primera amiga de Serena eso sucedió antes de conocernos a nosotras como sailors scouts- le explico

-¡¡ahhh ya entendí!!-dijo con un tono alegre –pero yo todavía no entiendo algo ¿Por qué Serena esta pasando este día con ella si tiene toda la semana?-

-ay mina de verdad que tu no entiendes cierto, esto para Serena es importante, porque después de la graduación Molly y Serena ya no se volverán a ver y ella quiere aprovechar esta semana para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella-le explico reí

-ah bueno pero no es para que te enojes- dijo

-mina por favor trata de ser comprensiva Molly es muy importante en la vida de Serena-dijo Amy

-bueno en parte tienes razón porque después de esto, Serena ya no la vera por un tiempo indefinido-dijo mina con una voz seria

-por eso le vamos a decir mañana en la escuela que no se preocupe por nosotras lo importante es darle a entender que nosotras la apoyamos y que estamos de acuerdo que pase esta semana con Molly para que al momento de la despedida no sea muy triste-

-Tienes razón yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo lita

-yo también- dijo Amy

-y yo, solo faltas tu mina-dijo Reí

-esta bien yo también lo hago por serena-

* * *

En una sucursal en el distrito de Jyuban, en una joyería para ser exactos se encontraban 2 chicas, una castaña con el pelo corto y ondulado adornado con un moño rojo y una rubia que traía su clásico peinado de chonguitos que estaban guardando las cosas de la sucursal

-gracias Serena por ayudarme a terminar de guardar las joyas en la caja fuerte-

-no hay de que Molly, ya que la próxima semana te iras de Japón-le dijo en tono triste

-si es verdad, pero alégrate serena te llamarte y escribirte si-le dijo a ella porque percibió la tristeza en su amiga

-si tienes razón oye porque tu mama acepto irse a Canadá a abrir una sucursal ahí-

-bueno no es que a mi me agrade irme lo que pasa es que no se si te acuerdas de que te dije que hace algunos meses atrás mi mama fue a un congreso-

-si me acuerdo de que me dijiste eso-reafirmo

-lo que pasa es que le ofrecieron trasladar su sucursal allá incluso le daban un mejor sueldo, pero no acepto-

-pero si le ofrecieron un mayor sueldo porque no acepto-pregunto

-bueno lo que me dijo es que no quiso la oferta porque estábamos en la escuela y de paso porque no se decidía si irse o no-

- ah bueno pero aun así al final si acepto-

-pues si es que se me había olvidado decirte que como rechazo la oferta le siguieron dando más ofertas y aumentando el sueldo y siguió rechazándolas-

-pero como ella acepto trasladar la sucursal si rechazo todas las ofertas-pregunto un poco confundida

- en eso tienes razón pero cuando ya casi cuando se terminaba el año le dieron al final una última oferta y ella acepto pero con la condición de que le dieran tiempo de preparar todo además de que como ya este año salimos de la secundaria-

-ah eso tiene sentido, pero tengo todavía varias dudas-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-¿Cómo que le dieran tiempo para preparar todo?-

-ah pues en parte para poder buscar una preparatoria para mi y también buscar un servicio para trasladar las joyas de forma segura y que no se las roben- ¿ahora ya tienes una de tus dudas aclaradas ¿Cuáles son las otras dudas que tienes?-

-¿bueno solo falta una duda?-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Cómo le hará kelvin para ir allá ah estudiar?-

-Ah pues el va a ir acompañado por su tío, como todavía es menor de edad, además de que a el le dije lo de la joyería y el ya tiene el permiso de sus padres, solo faltaba que su tío buscara un lugar donde quedarse ¿ahora si se aclararon tus dudas?-

-si ya se me aclararon, gracias por aclararme mis dudas esas eran las únicas que tenía-

-de nada-

-bueno ahora si ya terminamos-guardando la ultima joya

-si que bueno que me ayudaste a guardar las joyas-

-no hay de que-le dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno solo falta que se las lleven-

-y cuando es eso-

-mañana temprano viene una camioneta de seguridad para llevárselas de ahí se las llevan en avión a Canadá llegando se van a ir al banco para que estén a salvo en lo que se abre y promociona la sucursal y a lo que nosotras llegamos-

-vaya eso es mucho procedimiento-

-si verdad-

-esta bien, ahora que ya hemos terminado que falta por empacar o guardar-

-en realidad ya todo esta guardado, solo las cosas que están afuera son las indispensables para que podamos pasar la semana-

-que bien que te parece si vamos, al parque de diversiones o a los videojuegos-

-mejor vamos al parque de diversiones, oye no te ibas a ver hoy con Darién-le dijo con una sonrisa picara

-mas tarde hoy esta en el hospital haciendo prácticas y lo mismo te iba a preguntar por kelvin-

-bueno a el también yo lo veré mas tarde-las dos se quedaron en silencio y luego comenzaron a reír

-te acuerdas hace un año cuando estábamos en segundo, que ninguna de las 2 tenía novio-

-si me acuerdo y ahora que ya vamos a salir ambas lo tenemos-

-lo que no puedo creer es que Darién y tu sean novios según recuerdo que el año pasado no se llevaban bien-

-pues ya sabes el dicho _"del odio al amor hay un paso"_ admito que al principio me caiga gordo pero me di cuenta de que es una buena persona, es que el ha estado solo desde los 6 años por eso me fui enamorando de el además de que el se preocupaba por mi y me protege-

-eso si y eso que decías que te gustaba Andrew y kelvin andaba atrás de ti-

-admito que me molestaba mucho pero me alegra de que kelvin se diera cuenta de quien esta enamorado de ti ¿verdad?-

-y eso si fue un gran apoyo para mi después de la muerte de Masato Saijoin-

-dime algo Molly todavía extrañas al Sr. Saijoin-

-te digo algo si lo extraño, el fue una persona muy importante, pero debo seguir con mi vida y siempre lo llevare en mi corazón-

Serena estaba feliz y contenta al menos Molly ya había superado lo que pasó con neflyte y eso la alegraba

-esta bien basta de recuerdos vamos al parque de diversiones-

-si vamos-

* * *

Regresando con las chicas al crown

-oigan que tal si vamos al parque a distraernos un rato-dijo mina

-esta bien vamos-dijo lita

-si yo me quiero divertir un rato vamos Amy si-dijo Reí

-esta bien vamos un poco de diversión no hace daño-dijo convencida

Así las 4 chicas partieron al parque de diversiones en la cuando llegaron en la entrada vieron a Serena y Molly

-hola chicas- saludaron Serena y Molly

-hola Serena, hola Molly-contestaron las chicas

-¿pero que hacen aquí?- pregunto Serena

-pues venimos a pasar la tarde- dijo lita

- y lo mismo les preguntamos-dijo Amy

-igual venimos a divertirnos-contesto Molly

-ya se porque no pasamos la tarde todas juntas-dijo Reí

-si buena idea-dijeron todas

-¡¡¡¡¡¡si una tarde de chicas!!!!!!-dijo mina

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ay mina no cambias!!!!!-dijeron al unisonó

-bueno y que esperamos para entrar-dijo Serena

-si vamos-

Las chicas compraron las entradas y entraron al parque se subieron a todos los juegos a excepción de Serena y Molly porque Serena no quería entrar a la casa del terror y le daba miedo y Molly decidió hacerle compañía. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Serena y Molly se dieron cuenta de que ya se acercaba la hora en que ellas se iban a ver con sus respectivos novios, primero iban a ir a casa de Molly y de ahí Serena se iba al parque para ver a Darién ya que kelvin iría a su casa para ver los últimos detalles de la mudanza y claro quería dejar solo a los tortolos

-oigan chicas Molly y yo ya nos vamos-dijo la rubia

-ay si porque-pregunto lita conociendo o suponiendo la respuesta

-lo que pasas es que Serena y yo vamos a ir a mi casa a ver los últimos detalles de la mudanza y de paso nos vamos a ver con nuestros respectivos novios-

-ay pero a ver si no hacen algo indebido verdad, quieren estar a solas cada una con su hombre-dijo mina provocando el sonrojo de Molly y Serena

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ MINA!!!!!!! – dijeron las demás

-lo siento-dijo sacando la lengua

-bueno ya nos vamos nos vemos mañana en la escuela- se despidió Molly

-si nos vemos mañana chicas-se despidió también Serena

-si hasta mañana-dijeron las demás chicas

* * *

Serena y Molly se fueron caminando a casa de ella cuando llegaron se encontraron con kelvin ya estaba en la casas

-¡¡¡hola serena, hola Molly!!!-saludo un joven de cabellera corta de pelo castaño y de gafas de botella

-¡¡¡¡hola kelvin!!!!-dijeron ambas chicas

-bueno Molly yo me voy, quede de verme con Darién nos vemos mañana en la escuela, y también mañana te veo kelvin-se despidió la rubia

-si hasta mañana serena-se despidió

-si nos vemos mañana serena-se despido kelvin

-adiós-dijo la rubia y se fue caminando rumbo al parque

* * *

En el parque se encontraba un joven de cabellera oscura y ojos azules estaba esperando a su novia sentado en una banca mientras lo hacia leía un libro cuando una voz alegre lo interrumpe de su lectura

-¡¡¡¡hola Darién!!!!-le dijo la rubia abrazándolo

-hola serena como te fue hoy- correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole un beso

-bien ayudándole a Molly a guardar las cosas que le faltaban-dijo con un tono de alegría y tristeza Darien noto ese tono de voz en su novia el también estaba preocupado porque sabia que Molly se iría de Japón en una semana y era su mejor amiga así que cuando salían trataba de animarla para que no se sintiera triste y darle su amor para darle a entender que podía contar con su apoyo en todo

- que bien pero si estabas en la mañana con Molly que hicieron en la tarde o que hiciste-pregunto

-Molly y yo decidimos ir al parque de diversiones y ahí me encontré con las chicas y la pasamos todas juntas-

-que bien en pocas palabras se divirtieron entre chicas-

-si, sabes esta será la ultima semana que veré a Molly-dijo triste

-ya Serena no te pongas triste-le dijo abrazándola

-es que después de la graduación ya no la veré-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

-tengo una idea-

-¿Cuál?-

-porque no le das un regalo que demuestre lo importante que eres para ella-

-en serio-dijo con una esperanza

-si-

-ay gracias Darien-

Después de esto los enamorados se quedaron abrazados y viendo las estrellas hasta que Darien y Serena vieron de que ya era hora de volver a casa así que el pelinegro fue a dejar a Serena a su casa una vez que la dejo en la puerta se despidieron con un beso y la rubia entro a su casa, y el pelinegro se fue a su departamento

* * *

Ya serena una vez que se puso su pijama y se recostó se dio cuenta de que luna ya estaba dormida y en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Darien

-_"Darien tiene razón le voy a dar un regalo especial y que represente nuestra amistad pero todavía no se que regalarle bueno tengo la semana para pensarlo y hacerlo" _con este pensamiento la rubia se quedo dormida y así con una sonrisa que le daba paz y tranquilidad de que seria una semana especial para Molly y para ella.

_Ahora si que tal les gusto espero que si espero con ansias sus reviews solo les pido que sean un poco pacientes con respecto en actualizar mis historias si tómenlo como mi regalo del día de reyes_

_Espero que todos sus deseos y propósitos para este año se cumplan y se hagan realidad y que dios les de buena salud y bienestar que es lo primordial _

_De todo corazón _

_Princess-serena-stukino-any-17_


End file.
